ENT28 Arms Wide Open
by A Rhea King
Summary: While caught in a blizzard, Sista -- Malcolm's wife -- goes into labor. With a lot of protest, Trip helps Hoshi deliver the babies.
1. Chapter 1

ARMS WIDE OPEN

By A. Rhea King

**CHAPTER 1**

Archer walked into the living quarters of their temporary apartment, watching Trip stand. From the grin Trip was wearing, Archer knew he was about to be hit with something.

"What do you want Trip?" Archer asked, sinking into a comfortable, overstuffed chair.

Trip sat down across from him, leaning forward.

"I went off with Kale today to look over some of the stuff at their power plant. Well, he told me about this lake up in the mountains that is the best fishing spot around." Trip's grin widened as he continued to speak. "He said there was a spot about a quarter mile from it that was perfect to land a shuttle pod and we got all the work done at the plant today. It wasn't really all that much. Some converters needed cleaned and coils re-polarized. He didn't realize you could clean 'em. And you said we'd be here for a week while you and the president talked about things, right?" Trip didn't wait for an answer. "So I was wondering if I could take the shuttle pod up there, maybe tomorrow, and spend a couple of days fishing."

Archer was laughing before Trip finished, enjoying his friend's child-like excitement after spending a day in a room full of men and raised voices.

"Can I go too?" Archer asked.

Trip shrugged. "I don't know. Can you?"

"No. I heard someone say this is the harvest season though and I'd assume that means it's fall. It's gotta be cold up there at night."

"We have thermal sleeping bags in the shuttle. Good to sixty below."

Archer laughed again. "You have to ask Hoshi if she wants to go. I think she's bored. They only have three languages here and she's already learned all of them. And ask Sista too. She looked bored too."

"I'll ask. Ya still gonna let me go if they say no?"

"Yes. Only for two days and then come back. Report in at night in case things change."

Trip grinned. "Yes, dad."

Archer laughed and sighed. "I wish I could go. Have you eaten?"

"No. Kale invited us for supper. I told him I'd bring you when you got back."

"Let's go," Archer got back on his feet.

"Course..." Trip trailed off, waiting for Archer to look back at him, "Taking two women on a fishing trip sorta gives me the impression you hate me," Trip laughed, standing up. "And one pregnant. You must really hate me."

"I'm getting even for being left behind," Archer joked as he led the way out of the room

#

"I'll carry that," Hoshi said, reaching for Sista's bag.

"I can carry. Pregnant. Not broken," Sista said, pulling the bag away.

Hoshi smiled, walking past Sista into the shuttle pod. Sista followed her and put her bag next to Hoshi's.

"Almost ready, ladies?" Trip asked, turning the pilot's seat so he could see her.

"Ready," Hoshi answered.

"Get the hatch, Hoshi."

"Hatch gotten," Sista said, turning.

She stopped, staring at Malcolm who was standing in the shuttle pod hatch.

"No," Malcolm said.

Trip and Hoshi both turned.

"What?" Sista asked.

"I said no. You are not going," Malcolm said.

"I am going," Sista said, motion back to her bag. "See bag? Packed. Going."

"No you're not! I am your husband and I forbid you to go camping!"

Sista's eyes narrowed.

Hoshi quickly sat down in the co-pilot's seat and turned to face the window so Malcolm wouldn't see her mouth '_Shouldn't have said that_.' Trip turned in his seat too, trying not to laugh. Both knew what was coming next.

"I am going," Sista tersely stated.

"No you're no--"

"I not broken, Malcolm! I pregnant! Women across galaxy and in other galaxies get pregnant, have babies, all time! I no different! I spend time with friends away from ship and crew and you! Mostly you!"

Malcolm's lips pressed into a thin line for a moment. He stepped up to Sista.

"Vardee, for once will you just listen to me. Please. Come back to Enterprise me. There will be other chances to go camping after the babies are born."

"I will have babies then. I want to go while babies still here." Vardee pointed to her swollen stomach. "I go and you nishta stop me! Understood?"

Malcolm made an angry sound, his hands coming up as if he wanted to strangle his wife. "Vardee...sometimes you can be so damn stubborn! Fine. Go!" Malcolm turned, walking off.

"I love you!" Sista called sweetly after him.

"Yeah, yeah!" Malcolm called back to her.

Sista was grinning when Trip and Hoshi turned around. She looked sidelong at Trip.

"Take note, Trip? Wife _always_ right," Sista slapped her hand against the door control and eased herself into the other seat.

"I'm never marrying after watching you two."

The three laughed.

"We ready," Sista said.

"Now, you're _sure_ you wanna go?" Trip looked back at Sista.

"Go. Please. Before Malcolm get K'pan to change mind."

Trip chuckled. He turned and launched the shuttle.

#

Trip woke slowly for the first time in a few years and opened his eyes to find it pitch black. He touched his eyes to make sure they were open. Trip lay still in his sleeping bag, listening to the silence and letting his thoughts entertain him for the time. Somewhere in the distance a bird started chirping and like a wave the forest slowly came alive with morning birds singing. Trip lifted his hand up and could make out a dim outline. With a content sigh he crawled out of his sleeping bag and dressed in the dark. Trip walked down to the lake and splashed water on his face. The coldness of it sent a shiver down his spine. Trip looked up at the fading stars above him, wondering where in that blackness _Enterprise_ was hanging. Trip sat down, resting his arms on his knees and listening to the woods around him. He looked up at the sky that was getting brighter by the minute, chasing away a sky of unfamiliar constellations.

"Good morning," a voice said from the darkness and then Sista emerged from it. She slowly eased herself down beside him, putting her hands on her belly.

"Everything all right?" Trip asked.

"Mm. Yes. Children stretching. Not used to mum sleeping on hard ground," Sista quietly laughed.

Trip smiled, looking up at the sky again. It was brighter now and a deep crimson red trimmed with orange to gold to black. Trip quietly chuckled.

"What?" Sista asked.

"I'm just remembering a saying of my grandpa's."

"What he say?"

"Red sky at night, sailors delight. Red sky at morn', sailors take warn."

"What that mean?"

Trip looked down at the lake. "It means that if the sky is red at night then it's just a pretty sunset. If there's a red sunrise in the morning, then that means there's going to be bad weather."

"Old way to predict weather?"

Trip smiled. "On Earth. And even then it wasn't always right."

Sista was smiling when Trip looked at her. "Want breakfast?"

"You cooking?"

"No. You cooking. Don't fix eggs," Sista patted her stomach. "They may decide to keep me in tent all morning if you do."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yes. Just little sick. Doctor Phlox say not to worry about other times I sick. You know what silly thing Doctor Phlox once tell me?"

"Hm?"

"He say I should talk to you about having baby. Say you may be able to tell me about it. He's funny sometimes. What would you know?"

Trip was glad it wasn't very light yet when he felt his cheeks grow warm. "Because I've been pregnant twice," Trip muttered.

Sista stared at him. "You man."

"It was an alien pregnancy."

"But...you man."

"They were aliens."

Sista laughed. Trip looked away, feeling his face get hotter.

"I sorry. That mean," Sista said suddenly.

Trip looked at her, seeing she was quickly pushing her humor away in response to the embarrassment he was feeling.

"It is funny...to everyone else it's funny."

"We no talk about."

"It's okay. I think of anyone on the ship you're the only one that can understand what I went through. It was embarrassing. But, I guess I know some of what you're going through. With the first one did I get awful morning sickness. I thought I was going to die a couple times. I was glad to get it out."

"You deliver it?"

"No. Both times the babies were removed surgically."

"Ohhh. Hm. Well, then you be sympathetic and I no talk about again, yes?"

"Yeah."

"Hoshi and you going for hike today?"

"Yeah. And you're not coming."

"If I hadn't planned on staying I would be mad at you," Sista teased.

Trip smiled. "You can't be mad at me."

"I can."

"No. I'm not married to you. You can't be mad at me."

Sista smacked his shoulder. "I no like you. You sit by lake and stay hungry," Sista struggled to her feet. She put one hand on her back and the other on her stomach.

"I thought I was cooking breakfast," Trip said, looking at Sista with a serious expression.

"Fine. I go eat rations in shuttle. No want eat with mean person like you."

Trip laughed. "Just for that I'm cooking eggs."

"I really go eat in shuttle pod then."

Trip jumped to his feet, leaning toward her. "Scrambled. With cheese and onions and mushrooms."

Sista gasped. "That mean! You know I like egg that way."

"Yeah. But you just said you can't eat eggs."

"I can eat egg."

Trip laughed, throwing up his hands. "Make up my mind for me, Sista!"

Sista sidled up to him. "You no cook egg, I make coffee, we bet how long Hoshi stay sleep."

Trip smiled. "Deal."

Sista started walking toward camp. She turned when she noticed Trip wasn't following. He was watching the sky again. Sista smiled, heading toward the camp again.

#

Sista stirred, hearing the communicator beep. She reached out and picked it up.

"Yes?" Sista muttered into the closed communicator.

Sista looked at it when she didn't get a response. She opened it and repeated her greeting.

"I am attempting to reach Commander Tucker," T'Pol said. "Do you know where he is?"

"He and Hoshi on hike still. Left communicators with me."

"How long will they be away for?"

"They back before dark."

"That will not be adequate."

Sista sat up. "What wrong?"

"There is a storm approaching from a north-eastern direction. I have contacted a meteorologist on the surface and the storm is predicted to pass in a day, but it will be very strong when it hits the site you are camped at."

"I cannot contact them, T'Pol."

"There is a cabin at the north end of the lake. The owner has agreed to let you three take refuge in it until the storm has passed. Perhaps you should move the supplies into the cabin in case they return late."

"Okay. I have Trip contact you when he get back, yes?"

"Yes. T'Pol out."

Sista sighed, looking around the tent. With a heavier sigh she got up and set out to find the cabin.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Trip and Hoshi ran around the lake with their faces turned away from the blowing rain. Trip didn't see the tents but he saw a beacon moving around and ran toward it. Sista was waiting for them.

"I thought you not make. Come," Sista yelled above the howling wind.

Lightening ripped across the black clouds overhead. Sista led them to the cabin and inside. In the fireplace a warm fire was crackling and popping, filling the cabin with the scent of pine and warm light. Sista sat down in a chair by the fireplace, laying her hands on her stomach.

"How did you know to move the camp?" Trip asked.

"Here," Sista said. Trip turned, taking the communicator she held out to him. "Call girlfriend. She explain. I catch breath."

Trip sat down in a chair, flipping the communicator open. "Trip to T'Pol."

"You have returned late," T'Pol said, static chopping parts of her words off.

"Yeah, well, shore leave does that to me. What's going on with this storm?"

"We detected it late this morning. We were unable to reach you and warn you of its approach."

"There's not anything strange blowing on this wind, is there?" Trip asked.

"Strange?" T'Pol asked.

"Like the last time you and I got caught in a storm."

"No, Commander."

"So how long is this gonna last?"

"We are now predicting into late tomorrow."

"Great. You wanna contact the Cap'n and tell him we'll be late getting back?"

"I have already informed him of your predicament."

Trip frowned at the communicator. "This isn't a predicament, T'Pol. It's just...extended shore leave." Trip smiled.

"Regardless, you will not be returning in the time we expected."

Trip rolled his eyes, smiling. "Right. You're right. Always right. I'm going to bed now. Good night," Trip shut the communicator before she could reply.

Sista laughed.

"Shut up, Sista," Trip said, smiling at her.

"What's so funny?" Hoshi asked.

"Ever notice how Vulcans are always right even when they're wrong?" Trip asked Hoshi.

"Oh yes. That reason," Sista laughed. "Yes."

Trip shot her a glare, which only made her laugh harder.

"You get to laughing to hard and them twins are gonna pop right out."

"Not likely!" Sista chuckled, pointing to the pot sitting on the wood burning stove across the room. "Supper."

"Oh. I'm starving," Hoshi said. She grabbed two plates and spooned some of the stew in the pot onto the plate. She handed the plate to Trip and then dished out her own serving. The two sat down in front of the fireplace and dove into their supper, eating silently.

#

T'Pol looked up when the lift door opened, watching Archer walk onto the bridge. He looked at the view screen and then T'Pol.

"What's the news on my crewmen?"

"They are secure in the cabin."

"And the storm?"

"At the moment, we are predicting a day and half before it passes. We will know more in another six to twelve hours."

Archer nodded, leaning on the railing behind his chair.

"Did the conference go well, Captain?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah. Great actually. Made more friends." Archer smiled at T'Pol.

T'Pol appeared unamused by his comment.

"I'm going to bed. Let me know if anything new comes up."

"Yes, sir."

Archer walked back to the lift and stepped on.

#

An air shuddering crash of thunder woke the three, but Trip and Sista hardly stirred from it.

Hoshi sat up. "What was that?" Hoshi asked.

"Just thunder," Trip muttered into the pillow he was clutching. "Go back to sleep."

"That was close."

"It was just thunder, Hoshi. Go back to sleep."

"It's not raining anymore," Hoshi said.

"Hoshi!" Trip whined.

"Maybe we should go back if it's not raining." Hoshi looked down at Trip's dark form.

"You're not going to let this one go, are you?"

"I just think we should head back. I've had all the camping I want for a while."

"It's gotta be midnight somewhere in the universe, Hoshi. Go back to sleep."

"I can't."

"Go back to sleep. Please. I'll pay you to go back to sleep," Trip begged.

"I just think--"

With a frustrated growl Trip sat up. He looked at Hoshi in the dark. "Did you give your mom this much trouble in a thunder storm?"

Hoshi smiled, the whites of her teeth showing. "No. But if it's not storming, we should head back before it starts again. We've already been stuck here for two days and I'm getting cabin fever."

"Why do I find that easy to believe?" Trip felt around for the flashlight he'd put near his sleeping bag and switched it on. Trip got up and walked in the direction of window, shining the beacon on the glass. Trip froze in mid-step, almost falling over.

"Oh wow!" Trip said.

"What? What's wrong?" he heard Hoshi ask behind him.

"Get your shoes on, Ensign. We have to make a fast trip to the shuttle pod and get some wood gathered."

"What's wrong?"

Trip turned, looking back at the two when the lantern was turned on behind him. "It's snowing."

"Snowing?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah. You know. White stuff falling from the sky."

Hoshi smiled, running up beside him. She grabbed his arm and shone the flashlight outside. The light reflected off of the steady fall of snow outside.

"I've never heard of it thundering during a snow storm," Hoshi commented. She let go of Trip's arm

"The snow probably just started," Trip smiled, explaining, "The thunder was just getting its last word in."

Hoshi laughed.

"I never see snow," Sista said, appearing on Trip's other side. "Malcolm tell me about it. Tell me about the snow in the mountains he climbed. Never seen it before."

"Now you've seen snow."

Sista grinned.

"I'll be right back," Hoshi turned and ran back to get her shoes on.

"You wait here, mom," Trip ordered Sista when Hoshi came back.

"Not going to argue. Go back to bed instead."

Trip laughed, following Hoshi out of the cabin.

#

"Snow?" Archer asked.

"That's right. And it's coming down hard. Is T'Pol sure about that prediction of hers?"

"I don't know." Archer laid his head on his desk for a moment. Trip had awakened him up from a deep sleep.

"Well, we'd kind of like to know how long we're going to be stuck here, sir."

"She's asleep, Trip. The same place I was. Are you guys okay? Are any of you hurt? Did you forget your blankie? Can you make until morning?"

"Including buns in Vardee's oven, everyone's okay, no one's hurt, I gave Eartik my blankie, and yeah."

"So I could go back to bed, wake up in four hours and ask T'Pol when she's awake about the storm, right?"

There was a pause and then Trip chuckled. "You know you wanted to know this at twelve after three in the morning, sir."

"No. I didn't."

"I just figured since we were up, you may as well be too."

"And now that we've had show and tell, good night Trip." Archer ended the communications. He got up, climbed into bed and fell back asleep.

#

Archer strolled onto the bridge, not in a hurry to get there. He stopped at T'Pol's station, waiting for her to turn around. T'Pol looked back at Archer.

"What's the news on the storm?"

"It is stationary, Captain."

Archer turned, leaning on the railing. "How long is this going to last, T'Pol?"

"I am uncertain."

"You can't be uncertain."

"Meteorology is not an exact science. Weather patterns, unless controlled, are unpredictable and random. While they may follow typical patterns, weather patterns themselves--"

"I get it. I get it. We don't know how long they're stuck down there."

T'Pol didn't reply.

"Malcolm is going to kill me," Archer said, looking around the bridge.

"Why would Lieutenant Reed be inclined to kill his Captain?"

"It was a figure of speech. I okayed his wife going on this camping trip."

T'Pol said nothing.

"I'm in trouble with you too, aren't I?"

T'Pol turned back to her work. Archer turned, stepping onto the lift.

"As if having a husband mad at me wasn't bad enough," Archer muttered to himself.

#

Sista closed her eyes, laying her hand on her stomach. She let out a long breath before opening her eyes and continuing the novel on the PADD in her hand. Sista winced, looking at Hoshi and Trip. The two were playing poker at the table, talking about gossip and other interests. Sista grimaced, gritting her teeth. She held her breath until the pain subsided and then slowly released it. Sista looked at Trip.

"How long T'Pol say storm last?" Sista asked him.

"Another day or less. How many times you going to ask me that?" Trip joked.

Sista forced a smile, looking down at the floor. She slowly got to her feet and walked to a window. Sista grimaced again, clutching her stomach. Sista slowly released her breaths until it subsided. She turned and started back toward the fire. A contraction suddenly ripped across her abdomen, making her cry out. Sista grabbed the back of a chair as she leaned over.

"Vardee?" Trip said as he took her arm.

"We no have another day," Sista said.

"What do you mean?"

"My water just broke," Sista cried out again when another contraction tore into her.

"What? No. Not now. Not with...you can't have them now, Vardee!"

"Tell twins that. Maybe they listen," Sista panted, her hand clutching Trip's arm when another contraction tore at her abdomen.

"What can I do?" Hoshi asked.

"Get a hold of Enterprise. Get Doctor Phlox." Trip slid his arm around Sista and guided her back to her sleeping bag.

Hoshi snatched a communicator off the table and flipped it open.

"Sato to Enterprise. Respond," Hoshi said, looking at Trip and Sista.

Sista laid down, her hands clutching Trip's. Her contractions seemed to be have stopped, but just as a voice replied another one made her cry out.

"Enterprise here."

"Put me through to Doctor Phlox immediately," Hoshi said.

#

Doctor Phlox looked away from his microscope when the companel beeped. He got up and walked to it, pressing the button.

"Phlox here."

"Ensign Sato is requesting immediate communication with you, Doctor."

"Put her through," Phlox turned, hearing the door open.

T'Pol walked into the Sickbay, stopping just inside the door.

"Doctor Phl--" Hoshi stopped when Sista cried out in the background.

"Has her water broke, Ensign?" Doctor Phlox asked.

"Yes. Everywhere. It's everywhere."

"You need to time the contractions. I need to know exactly how far apart they are."

"Just a minute. Commander, he needs to know how far apart the contractions are."

Doctor Phlox turned to T'Pol. "Get Lieutenant Reed."

T'Pol nodded and left the Sickbay. Doctor Phlox turned back to the console.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Malcolm and Archer were looking over a schematic on a view screen when T'Pol walked into the Armory.

"...I think we can get more power to it if..."

"There is an emergency," T'Pol stated.

Everyone in the Armory turned, looking at T'Pol.

"What kind of emergency?" Archer asked.

"Vardee is in labor."

Malcolm looked at Archer. Archer motioned him to go. Malcolm ran out of the Armory. T'Pol turned, following him out. Archer hurried to catch up to her.

"Say it," Archer said.

"Say what, Captain?"

"I shouldn't have sent a pregnant woman on a camping trip."

T'Pol stopped short and turned, facing Archer. "You shouldn't have sent a pregnant Jit on a camping trip. Does my saying this appease you?"

"Appease me?"

"I have no doubts that Commander Tucker, Ensign Sato or Vardee Reed will make it through this storm, as will the soon to arrive offspring. And as for Lieutenant Reed, his wife insisted on going despite his attempt to dissuade her. Therefore, I would believe he feels she is the only person responsible to carry blame. The only person that is feeling guilty about this situation is you, sir. And besides, Captain, of all the unfortunate incidents we've had happen on away missions, I would have to say this is the least unfortunate. Birthing is a natural process and she is in the care of Trip and Hoshi, who are both capable of handling extreme situations."

T'Pol turned on her toe and continued toward Sickbay. Archer smiled, shaking his head.

#

"I can't do this," Trip said.

"You have to do this," Hoshi replied.

"Naw. I...no. I can't do this. Doctor, I can't do this."

"You have to do this, Commander," Doctor Phlox said.

"I can't...I can't do this."

"Trip just do it. I have a husband up here that is about to start chewing on his hand," Archer said.

Trip closed his eyes. He opened them, looking at Sista and Hoshi.

"Hoshi should do this," Trip said quietly to Sista.

"DO IT!" Sista and Hoshi yelled at him.

"OKAY! Okay."

Trip moved down to the end of the sleeping bag and with a grimace helped Sista get her pants off and cover her up with a blanket. Trip knelt down at the end of the sleeping bag.

"Everything, sir," Hoshi said.

"Now? Couldn't we--"

"Trip," Archer said on the communicator.

"If you think this is so easy, why don't you transport down here and do this!"

"If we could transport anyone down there, Trip, it would be Doctor Phlox and we would have done it a few hundred contractions ago," Archer came back.

Trip closed his eyes and reached under the blanket and removed Sista's underwear.

"This is..."

Sista cried out. Hoshi grabbed her hands, letting her squeeze them.

"Breath," Hoshi said and the two started a set of Lamaze breathing.

"Did you get the medic kit?" Doctor Phlox asked.

"Yeah. Yeah," Trip glanced at the kit.

"Do you have water?"

"Yeah. And put some on to heat too."

"You will need to fold out a sterile pad from the medic kit and lay out some equipment."

"Now? I mean she's--"

"Two to five hours away from delivering two babies to the world," Doctor Phlox finished.

Trip picked up the medic kit. "You know what, Jon?"

"What?"

"I'm not going on another camping trip until we get back to earth. I'm just...I'm just swearing them off."

"This isn't that bad, Trip," Archer replied.

"Name me one that hasn't gone seriously wrong since we've left earth?"

"Krital, Hilsao, there was the one day on--"

"Point taken."

"You're doing fine, Trip."

"Remind me of that when I'm about to throw up in an hour or so. You know I hate looking at other people's blood."

"You'll do fine."

"Okay, doc. Got it out."

Doctor Phlox started down a list of things to lie out on the pad. Trip sat the kit aside when he was done and sat back on his legs.

"Now you need to tell me how dilated she is."

"What?"

"You'll need to put a glove on and--"

"Oh no! No, no, no, no, no. No. I am not. No. There is no way in hell am I sticking my hand--NO!"

"I need to know how dilated she is, Commander."

"No! I ain't doing it. Forget it."

"Here. Take her hand. Switch me places," Hoshi said.

Trip gladly switched Hoshi places.

"How can I tell how dilated she is?" Hoshi asked.

"It's going to be a primitive way."

Hoshi sighed, "Okay."

Doctor Phlox walked her through.

"Not quite a full fist," Hoshi said.

"That would be a seven. She can't start pushing until she's nine. That would be a full fist and then some."

"Okay. Sista, did you hear that?" Hoshi said.

Sista nodded. She cried out, grabbing onto Trip's hands again.

"Breath Sista. Breath," Hoshi said.

"Good job, Ensign," Doctor Phlox said.

Hoshi smiled.

"Water," Sista whispered.

"Can she have water, doc?" Trip asked.

"Small sips."

Trip reached around and poured a cup of water. He lifted Sista up and helped her drink a sip. Another contraction sent her screaming and grabbing for Trip's hands. He sat the cup down and grabbed her hands, letting her squeeze them.

"It won't be much longer," Trip reassured her.

Sista looked up at him. "Nishta leave."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Promise?"

Trip nodded. "Promise."

Sista closed her eyes.

"Vardee."

Sista didn't respond.

"Vardee," Trip patted her hand.

"What's wrong?" Malcolm asked.

"Doc, she passed out."

"It's the pain. We'd talked about this."

"We did?" Trip heard Malcolm ask Doctor Phlox.

"Lieutenant, calm down. It's goin--"

"CALM DOWN!" Malcolm said. "MY WIFE IS UNCONSCIOUS AND IN THE MIDDLE OF LABOR! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CALM DOWN!?"

"T'Pol, take him out of here and calm him down," Archer said over Malcolm's tirade.

Trip heard Malcolm's voice fade away.

"What'da I do?" Trip asked Doctor Phlox.

"You need to get some smelling salts out of the kit," Doctor Phlox said. "Keep them nearby and keep her alert. She can't deliver that baby unless she's conscious."

"I'll get them," Hoshi said.

Hoshi found the box of smelling salt sticks and handed them to Trip. Trip sat the box down, took one out and snapped it open. Sista began to come around as soon as he began waving half under her nose. She screamed suddenly, grabbing her abdomen.

"Hands," Trip said, grabbing both of hers.

"It hurt!" Sista screamed.

"I know. I know. But you need to stay with me. Stay with me," Trip leaned near her. "Vardee, look at me. Look right in my eyes."

Sista looked at him, starting to cry. Trip smiled, smoothing back her hair.

"I want Malcolm," Sista whimpered.

"I know. I wish he were here too. But he's not. It's just Hoshi and me. So let's get through this okay? I know it hurts, but you have to talk to me. Tell me about your father."

Sista sniffed. "He good man."

"What was good about him?"

"Love me much. Sent me to military so I could help win freedom. Remember when child playing in meadow with him. Above house."

"Yeah," Trip reached back and grabbed a towel. He dipped an end in the cup of water and wiped Sista's face. "Sounds like he loved you. What was his name? You've never told me his name."

"Harik," Sista closed her eyes.

"Vardee, talk to me honey."

"It hurt," Sista whispered.

"I know, but you need to talk to me. Look at me and breath honey."

Sista looked at him, breathing to ease the pain.

"Good. Good job."

Sista slowed her breaths.

"I need to see how dilated you are, Vardee," Hoshi said.

Sista grabbed both of Trip's hands. She cried out, her hands tightening around Trip's.

"She's almost at nine, Doctor," Hoshi said.

"Good. Good. Keep her breathing."

"Did you have any brothers or sisters?" Trip asked Sista.

Sista shook her head. She screamed, clutching Trip's hands tight again.

"That's our girl. Hold on tight," Trip said.

"I want it out!" Sista yelled.

"Don't push, Vardee. You're not ready," Doctor Phlox said.

"I want out! I WANT OUT!" Sista screamed.

"Don't let her push, Trip. Keep her laying down," Doctor Phlox ordered.

Trip pushed Sista back when she started to sit up and began to stroke her hair.

"No brothers or sisters?"

"Not I know of," Sista whispered.

"Did you ever have any pets?"

Sista screamed.

"Keep her breathing, Commander," Doctor Phlox said.

"Vardee, look at me," Trip said.

Sista looked at him.

"Breath like this," Trip showed her how to breath and Sista repeated. The contraction slowly subsided.

"Good. Good," Trip said.

"I want Malcolm."

"I know. I know you do. But he can't be here Vardee. You know that."

Sista groaned, turning her head.

"Vardee, I need you to look at me."

Sista looked at Trip.

"Vardee, tell me a story. From Varlikon."

Sista shook her head and passed out.

"Vardee," Trip turned and snapped a smelling salt stick. He waved it under Sista's nose.

Sista woke up screaming and trying to push.

"No. No," Trip said, pushing her back down. "We're not ready for that yet. Soon though."

"IT HURT!" Sista screamed.

"I know."

"Checking again, Vardee," Hoshi said.

Sista whimpered, clutching Trip's hands.

"She's at nine, Doctor Phlox."

"Now she needs to start pushing. Keep her breathing. Talk to me if you need anything, but for now focus on delivering those twins."

#

T'Pol turned when someone called her name. She watched a crewman run up to her and Malcolm.

"The storm is moving off. It should be gone in another hour."

"Thank you."

T'Pol looked at Malcolm.

"I could use the transporter couldn't I?" Malcolm asked.

"You can as soon as the storm has cleared. I would suggest using the Diedra's since the storm will just be ending when you transport down and the filters on Enterprise may cause implications. You need to go find one of Vardee's crew that can run the transporter."

Malcolm ran off to find Jokra. T'Pol turned and returned to the Sickbay.

"Where's Malcolm?"

"The storm is moving off and should be clear in another hour. He went to find one of the Diedra crew to transport him down as soon as it's clear."

"Can we transport Sista up here?"

"Not while she's in labor. And certainly not after the babies are born," Doctor Phlox said.

"When it's clear, go down with Malcolm, Doctor."

"We're getting help?" Trip asked between Sista's cries.

"Yes," Archer answered.

"Thank god," Hoshi said.

"Go Doctor. Wait at the Diedra with Malcolm."

"But they may need me."

"I will patch communications to their transporter room so you can continue until you can transport down," T'Pol said.

"I'll be back shortly, Commander and Ensign."

"Okay," the two replied.

#

Trip looked over his shoulder when he heard a transport. Malcolm and Doctor Phlox appeared. Trip gladly moved out of the way, letting Malcolm take Sista's hands. Hoshi moved to the side and assisted Doctor Phlox through the remainder of the delivery.

"One baby out!" Doctor Phlox said and then the cries of a newborn filled the air.

Hoshi quickly cleaned and wrapped the baby in a thermal blanket. She handed it up to Trip.

"What?"

"I need you to hold him."

"I can't do that."

"Trip, there is another one coming. I can't hold him and help Doctor Phlox."

Trip took the baby, gingerly curling his arm around the bundle in his arms.

"Take him over near the fire so he can stay warm," Phlox ordered.

Trip walked over to the fireplace and sat down, staring into the bluish crying face in his arm. Soon the cries of a second baby filled the air. Malcolm quickly spread blankets over Sista and lay down beside her when her body began shaking from exhaustion.

"I love you," Sista whispered.

Malcolm smiled, kissing her forehead.

"Would you like to hold your daughter, dad?" Hoshi asked.

Malcolm sat up, accepting the child being placed in his arms. He smiled at the girl, holding her so Sista could see the child. Sista smiled.

"We're going to be here for a little bit longer. We can't take the children out in this cold," Doctor Phlox said.

"Get some sleep," Malcolm said to Sista, brushing hair away from her face.

Sista was already falling asleep.

"This boy has a pair of lungs on him!" Trip said.

"Jon," Malcolm said.

Doctor Phlox, Hoshi and Trip looked at Malcolm. He was smiling at the girl in his arms.

"You and Sista have chosen names for the children?" Doctor Phlox asked.

Malcolm nodded.

"What are they?" Hoshi asked.

"Jon Nathan and Kasbra Nayel."

Trip smiled at the boy in his arms. "I know someone who will be happy to hear that name."


End file.
